


Les ailes volées

by Nelja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Metamorphoses - Ovid
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Classics, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Legends, Mystery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dédale lui a tout pris, et Perdix tente maintenant d'avoir ce que son oncle ne connaîtra plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les ailes volées

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est tiré d'Ovide, y compris Perdix qui chante quand Icare meurt. 
> 
> Pour ceux qui ont besoin d'un petit rappel sur la légende : Perdix était un neveu de Dédale, tellement doué que son oncle, jaloux, le poussa du haut d'une tour. Il fut transformé en perdrix par Athéna qui admirait son intelligence. Les Métamorphoses précisent que ce fut la première perdrix, et... disons cette fic répond à la question : d'où vient l'espèce, s'il n'y en avait qu'une ?

Perdix chanta, battant des ailes, quand Dédale inhuma Icare. "Kirric, kirric, te souvient-il des sanglots de ma mère, ta soeur, quand c'est toi qui me fis tomber, jaloux, de la plus haute tour ? Voilà pour toi ses sentiments, pour garder au fond de ton coeur. Si tu oublies, je reviendrai pousser mon cri à tes oreilles et la peine te reviendra.

Me vis-tu alors m'envoler, sauvé par la noble Athéna ? Est-ce ce qui te fit penser aux ailes pour Icare et toi ? Des plumes offrirent la vie à l'enfant que tu voulais tuer, la mort à celui que tu voulais voir vivre. J'aimais la science et les jeux de l'enfance, je ne t'ai jamais pardonné. Je voudrais retrouver ma voix, seulement pour que tu m'écoutes. Mais je suis oiseau, et tu n'entends que kirric, kirric !"

Après le crime de Dédale, Athéna avait cessé de l'aimer, mais elle continua de l'admirer, de le marquer comme un des siens - inspirant ses oeuvres dans la peine, plutôt que dans la joie. Les dieux sont incompréhensibles.

Perdix ramassa de son bec les plumes dispersées d'Icare et les rangea au creux d'un arbre. Puis il prit des branches mortes, et, très précisément, les picora de son bec. Il trouva le cadavre d'une vieille vache, et, malgré son dégoût, arracha des bandes de peau. Il vola aux abeilles la cire que Dédale lui-même avait utilisée, et il commença de bâtir.

Les corps furent de bois et de plumes, les tendons de cuir, et la cire colla le tout. Pendant que Perdix oeuvrait, une chouette se posa près de lui.

"Que construis-tu, jeune perdrix ? - Des oiseaux à ma ressemblance ! Je suis seul de mon espèce, je suis seul de ma famille. Mon oncle ne retrouvera jamais sa vie, moi je le ferai !"

"Est-ce une épouse que voilà ? - J'avais douze ans quand je suis mort. - Seront-ce donc tes enfants ? - J'avais douze ans, je le répète ! - Qui est-ce donc, qui est-ce donc ? Ce seront mes frères et mes soeurs, et si je peux, quelques cousins. L'un d'eux se nommera Icare, comme celui perdu par Dédale. Moi, je ne serai jamais seul !"

La chouette cligna des yeux, puis s'envola. Peut-être était-elle une de celles d'Athena, juste maintenant, ou pour toujours. Elle n'avait pas semblé spécialement intelligente, mais sur certains sujets, tout le monde ne l'était pas.

Perdix acheva son ouvrage, et une curieuse géométrie d'engrenages et de cercles, de courroies et de poulies, fit voleter les oiseaux de bois, de cuir, de cire et de plumes comme s'ils avaient été réels, à la lumière de la lune, ou sous le couvert des nuages. Mais le jour où le plein soleil fit tomber sur eux sa lumière, leur mouvements se firent souples, leurs cris doucement modulés, et transformés en vrais oiseaux, ils s'envolèrent dans le monde.

Jamais Perdix ne comprit si cela avait été un cadeau des dieux ou une punition. Un don, pour lui accorder une descendance qui durerait jusqu'à l'aube de temps - un châtiment, pour lui reprendre des êtres qui auraient dû porter la flamme de la vie plutôt que la sienne - ou qui sait, pour avoir utilisé le plumes qui portèrent Icare au soleil et manquèrent toucher les dieux. Il ne sut donc jamais pourquoi celui nommé Icare fut le seul à rester à ses côtés, poussant jusqu'à la mort de Perdix son cri de poupée mécanique.


End file.
